


Takkali's Tales on Being A Hunter Who's Scared of Everything

by DesertDraggon



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Agender Character, Angst, Author's Headcanons May Not Align With Canon, Centered In D2, Fluff, Intersex Character, Interspecies Relationships, Mixed Species Character, Multi, Past Child Abuse, self exploration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/pseuds/DesertDraggon
Summary: The misadventures of a young Guardian and his Ghost, with the hopes of discovering himself. Being forced into the real world through a war isn't the way Takkāḷi would've preferred it, but sometimes you just gotta scream and shoot at stuff and hope you make it through.Each chapter ranges in seriousness. I'll have a summary with warning tags for each chapter.





	1. A Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Takkali braves the Hive for a secret meeting in the Archology with someone he hopes to make an ally. 
> 
> Rating: G  
> Tags: budding relationships

A Guardian was brave, loyal, powerful. They could face even the darkest and vilest villains to protect The Traveler and it’s light. Nothing could stand in a Guardian’s way. Nothing wanted to, not even death.

That’s the mantra Takkāḷi repeated in his head as he hid in a busted up locker in The titan Archology’s deep storage. A group of Hive Knights strolled by, Thralls skittering over every surface searching for their target. The guardian in hiding let out a shuddered breath as the group finally passes, leaving Takkāḷi and his companion alone.

“Are you sure they're clear?” he whispered to his Ghost, slowly opening the locker door to peer outside. 

“Oh yeah, they're gone. We should probably skedaddle before they show back up though. We can't waste anymore time.” Vaṟutta-cīs confirmed, his playful tone startling Takkāḷi with its volume. With his wits regained, as much as they could be, the hunter escaped out into the ever pouring rain of the ocean moon. 

He was running late. The sky was darkening, Saturn setting from view. With a huff, Tak continued on. Today's mission was no one else's but his own. After everything that’s happened; Ghaul, Osiris, thinking he lost Vaṟutta-cīs… he needs this. Needs a connection with something. Well, more like someone. Someone he couldn't stop thinking about.

“How close are we to the rendezvous?” huffed the hunter as he leaped across a broken grate, praying he wouldn't slip. The ocean below was, from experience, extremely unforgiving. 

“It should just be up ahead and into the coordoors to the right.” Var supplied, flying ahead to gain access to an entryway. Takkāḷi skid through the door just in time for the grate behind him to fall away. 

After regaining composure from the near heart attack Tak just had, they continued along what seemed to be matinence coordoors. It was fairly dark, the walls humming with warmth. The closer they got to their destination, the stronger the earthy scent filled the air. Turning a corner they spotted a gentle green light flooding through an opened door. They were here.

They entered a man made park, a remnant of the Archology’s golden age. It was over grown, but blissfully untouched by the Hive. In the center of the small grassy field stood their target, pacing impatiently.

“I’m sorry I’m late! I got caught up with some of the Hive.” Takkāḷi apologized as he approached, overcome with glee and, well, nervousness, that their contact was still here.

“Hive ruins plans much.” Grunted the Fallen captain who turned around to face the Guardian. “But you ruin as well. Justice.” He barked a laugh, his cyan eyes flickering in amusement. At least, Tak hoped it was amusement. 

“Thank you for meeting with me, Mithrax.” The hunter gave a soft smile, trying not to bear his teeth and make this encounter harder than it should be. 

“A favor you repay soon, no?” The captain asked, settling on the ground in a show of peace. Takkāḷi joined him.

“Of course, just ask and I’ll see what I can do! But, that's not why I invited you here…” Tak trailed off, going over his words as if he hadn't been doing so since before he planned this meeting. 

“What more do you wish?” Mithrax goaded, his large head cocked to the side rather adorably. 

“I… uh. Um.” Tak was at a loss for words, everything he thought of had just jumbled itself in his head in panic. 

“Takkāḷi wanted to know if you would accept him as an ally, and help him reconnect with his roots.” Var supplied in his Guardian’s stead. The Fallen seemed to be taken aback, looking between the two in confusion. 

“Yes, exactly! I just… I don't remember much from before I was gifted Vaṟutta-cīs and became a Guardian. All I knew was that, I wasn't fully an Awoken as my mentors told me… that I was something else. That I was Eliksni.” The hunter tried to explain, drawing attention to his odd features, even going to far as to open his secondary set of eyes that normally were disguised as ridged markings. 

Mithrax seemed intrigued, moving closer to examine Takkāḷi. His claws gently turning the other’s head. “Born of two kinds. Exile.” he spoke softly, voice coming to a hiss. He was definitely interested.

“Exile?” Tak questioned, a bit flustered at the care the other took.

“Wolf is your house. From the reef.” Mithrax begun. “Reef Kell, kill you she would.” Tak frowned at that, his pink brows furrowed in thought. 

“What about, my parents?” The hunter wasn't sure she should ask, but couldn't hold back the hope that maybe he could find them… his family.

“Dead, very likely.” Was the sad answer the captain gave. Tak simply nodded in resignation. He expected that explanation, but maybe if he survived, he parents would've too. 

“Will accept you. You accept Mithrax.” Mithrax finalizes, a hand on Takkāḷi's shoulder. “Useful allies we will be.” 

His agreement warmed hunter’s heart, his cyan eyes flickered in joy. Vaṟutta-cīs buzzed beside him, pleased as punch. Finally Takkāḷi would be able to connect with the side of him that was scorned. The side he had been forced to kill time and time again. Maybe he could spark something bigger from this alliance with Mithrax, at the thought Tak’s heart ached pleasantly. 

“Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. It’s like… finding a home, finally.” Tak spoke in gratitude. To this the Fallen made a low hum, nodding. 

“Finding home. Forgotten feeling.” He agreed. Of course a Fallen would understand. Companionship was always the hardest for the guardian, being an object of ridicule and abuse for his odd appearance.

“I hate to interrupt, but Sloan is concerned with how we've gone dark. We should head back, or Zavala might get curious.” Var relayed, floating between the two and breaking the spell.

“Again, come soon. Learn.” Mithrax commanded before turning to go. “Goodbye, tiny lights.” Takkāḷi watched him rush away into the shadows of the park, nothing but the gentle sound of rustling grass left behind. 

“Did he just call us 'little lights’? Are you sure you want to give a Fallen access to… us? The Traveler’s chosen?” Var questioned, unsure. Tak hummed in confirmation, making back the way they came. 

“I might just be big hearted, but I feel like I can trust him. What have we got to to lose? We need to try. I need to try.” He spoke confidently. “If not for me, then for both the Fallen, and our people. We could have peace! And maybe I wouldn't have to hear some of the things people say anymore…”

Var stopped a moment and hovered, thinking on it. “You're right. Even I’ve said some rude things about the Fallen…” he sounded apologetic. “It’s like salt in the wounds when they make you hunt them down.” 

Takkāḷi gave a thankful smile to his Ghost. “It really is. I know who we hunt has hunted us, but it doesn't make it feel any better knowing that some think of me that way.” 

“Perhaps with Mithrax’s help, we'll make things better.” the Ghost added.

“Yeah… perhaps.”


	2. Cayde Squared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayde-6 ropes Takkali into a scheme and learns his favorite hunter looks a little odd under all that hot pink armor.
> 
> Rating: T  
> Tags: flirting, vague abuse mention, cayde

“You have… are you? I mean I’m not trying to be rude but uhm…” the Cayde-6 unit stumbled, distracted from swapping gear with his current partner. Said partner turned around face the Exo, visibly confused.

“I have what? What’s wrong? Will your clothes not fit?” Takkāḷi prodded, not understanding why the vanguard hunter was staring at him. No… not really him, just… oh.

“Your-”

“Arms. They were arms.” The minty skinned Awoken interrupted. “They were long gone before I met Vaṟutta-cīs, and an… incident, removed what was left of them.” He added, turning to continue his own undressing. The two were going to pose as each other, in order to get Cayde past some fellows who were rather upset with him. The clan’s owner had some Intel that only the Exo could access without tripping a detonation system. Tak, was going to be bait. He was fine by that, getting roughed up by a few bouncers was a walk in the park with some of the shit he’s had to deal with. 

“Extra arms? Pretty sure Awoken don't come with those.” Somehow, with just his head to the side, Cayde seemed to portray raising a brow quite well. 

“I’m- I mean I’m not entirely sure, but I think I’m Fallen too.” Tak explained, running a thumb over the scarred partial limb to his right.

“So they docked you, but you couldn't grow them back? Damn, that’s rough buddy.” The android sympathized, handing his gear over to Takkāḷi, who exchanged his own.

“I suppose. But, having actual secondary arms might have just made growing up worse. I got bullied enough for looking weird by the other young guardians.” He frowned, flexing one of his hands, wiggling the three digits. “Even now I get stared at… talked about. I’m used to it, but it’s still...”

“Why didn't you bring this up with us? We could've done something, tell people to mind their own business. They don't need to be giving our hero the stank eye.” Cayde tried, sounding earnest at least.

“It wouldn't help. It never did before. And like I said I’m-”

“Used to it. Yeah. Well being used to it doesn't mean you need to take their shit.” he was right, but still, Tak felt an unease. 

“I don't even know where I come from, let alone how to get people to stop wondering the same thing. To stop them being afraid of me…” Tak trailed off, cyan eyes wavering. Cayde, now dressed fully in Takkāḷi’s gear, moved to place a hand on Tak’s shoulder. 

“Hey, maybe we can work on that, finding out who you are. Who knows, maybe you're secretly royalty! You’d totally get me an in if you were a lost prince or something, right?” the Cayde-6’s facial plating moved to replicate a smile, eyes squinting gleefully. It made Tak laugh, earning a toothy grin.

“Of course, who else would I share my ritches with? I don't exactly have friends!” He joked along, before realizing how sad that sounded. “Oh uh… hm.”

“What? You mean we weren't friends? Man I have been living a lie. A. Lie.” The Exo went on, lightening the mood while helping Tak into his gear. “I thought we had something. Here I thought, 'wow, I’m B.F.F.s with the guardian who woke The Traveler and saved the system!’ but woe is me. A simple… acquaintance.” his robotic voice quavered at the end, a faux cry of sorrow. Tak at this point was snorting in laughter, trying hard to stay still while Cayde made sure his gear sat right on Tak’s large but lithe frame.

“Excuse me, but there’s only room for one B.F.F., and it’s me.” Vaṟutta-cīs chimed in, flying into Cayde’s face looking ready to rumble. “You can be his B.F. though. That is acceptable.” With a mimicked nod he zoomed back to his nest of capes in Takkāḷi's closet.

“Ooh so, I can be his boyfriend but, not his best friend forever. I see. Didn't know the hero was on the market.” The Exo teased, causing Tak to blush and avoid eye contact.

“Y-you know he meant 'best friend’ right? Not…” the younger spluttered, a little embarrassed. He hoped to the Traveler that Cayde hadn't picked up on the looks he gave him sometimes. Tak hated to see the unit leave, but loved to watch him go.

“Yeah of course, dingus. But I mean, wouldn't say no if that was the case. Full disclosure, you're very, very pleasing to the visual sensors. Weird nubby arms and all.” The vanguard winked, his own electrical blue eyes twinkling with mischief. Takkāḷi was pleasantly surprised by the offer, blushing a deeper shade. 

“Alright. You look good, but uh, here’s the hard part.” Cayde returned focus to the mission. He pulled out a helmet from his locker, that looked… exactly like his face. “This thing is just for looks, with a few light functions to look authentic enough.” He explained as he presented the helm to his companion. 

“Wow, should've told me we were exchanging faces. I would've made you mine out of paper mache.” Tak snorted, taking the helmet and moving to the mirror to place it on his head. It looked… real. Like there were two Cayde units, standing side by side, ogling over themselves in the mirror. What a thought that was.

“You look like you could be just as handsome as me. You feeling heroic? Wild?” He seemed bemused at this getup. However, while Takkāḷi's hot pink and cotton candy blue didn't really flatter Cayde much, the two looked ready to go.

“Yeah, yeah I’m feeling something. Feeling like getting Cayde-6 thrown out of a club many, many times tonight.”

“Now that’s the spirit! See, you're already thinking like me.”


	3. Internally Doubting Yourself and Proceeding To Save The World Anyways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takkali's always been timid, downright frightened of the world. Luckily he has Zavala and the Vanguard to believe in him. 
> 
> Rating: G  
> Tags: self doubt, family bonding

“Be Brave, hunter. I’ve watched you become the Guardian you are today, without a doubt in the world… you can do this.” Zavala inspired, a large hand placed on his fellow Awoken’s back. Takkāḷi's light wavered, it was apparent the fear ran deep in his ward's mind.

“I know. I've fought them before, but I’m still… I’m scared. I’m absolutely mortified by them.” Tak’s voice was but a hiss, throat tight from anxiety. It didn't help the raspy tone he sported. “Their tactics are overwhelming and I’ve never trained for anything so intense. Not even the Crucible shakes me like the Hive does.”

“Getting lost to the Hive alone is… a warranted fear.” the titan agreed. He would join the guardian himself, but without his light? He felt the hypocrisy in his core. He too, was afraid to die. “But you have your light, you can burn them down.”

“I know I can, I feel the light stronger than I ever had before! But, I’m afraid of failure. Of letting you down.” Tak looked down towards the infinite ocean, the waves mesmerizing. “They also scream a lot.” To this Zavala huffed, a smile breaking out.

“That they do.” He agreed, shaking his head. “Just understand, Takkāḷi, that even should you fail, you've done your best. You can, improve. Learn. Adapt, and become greater. That is the gift your light has given you. Your mistakes are just stepping stones to success.” His gaze wandered to the strange hunter, admiring the look of contemplation Tak wore.

“In any scenario…” he continued, his hand moving up to cup the hunter’s cheek. “I am proud of you.”

“I… I can do this. I can absolutely do this.” The younger guardian looked to Zavala, their eyes meeting. A soft, but far more confident smile graced his pink lips, his sunken eyes like glimmer. The titan’s pride swelled. 

“Thanks dad…” it took a moment for Takkāḷi to realize what he had said, earning a full chuckle from the vanguard commander.

“You haven't called me that in years.” Zavala knew from the lights under Tak’s skin that his ward was flustered.

“Sorry, it just kind of slipped. I… kind of miss it all. You were the best guardian I could've hoped for.” Tak leaned in for a hug, Zavala returned it wholeheartedly. He missed the little hunter he rescued as well, but he was pleased with the hero the child grew to be. 

“All is well.” The titan reassured, pulling away from the embrace. “Know my heart is with you, my little light.”

“And mine with you.” Takkāḷi returned, smiling so brightly it could part the stormy planet’s clouds. 

“Now get out there, and show those Hive what guardians are made of.” The vanguard commander spoke, hands on his hips as he watched the hunter turn to go. He was sure by all standards that his ward, chosen by the Traveler to be the sole carrier of light, could save them all. With time… that is. Time and a lot of motivational speeches. 

Perhaps a hug or two wouldn't hurt either.

<^<^<^

Takkāḷi looked to Vaṟutta-cīs for comfort, finding the Ghost’s gaze on him. They made it this far, they downed the planet destroyer, and now, the Traveler needed them. But… could they do it? We're they strong enough?

“C’mon, it’s easy, just walk right through and you’ll be on Ghaul’s doorstep.” Cayde egged on, motioning to the vex portal with his good arm. “Oh and make sure to eat a sandwich after you kick his ugly space rhino ass! I even have one packed! Now where is it…” he continued, patting himself over looking for the meal.

“That’s not the problem, Cayde.” Ikora spoke, gaining everyone’s attention. “He’s afraid.”

Zavala gazed up at the hunter he helped raise. Even with his head turned away he could feel the look in his ward’s wavering eyes. But unknown to the other Vanguard, he could see his fingers quake, but not with fear of death, but with the itch of a fighter. The young guardian has come far.

“I've seen your rage, hunter.” Ikora pulled herself back up from her place on the ground, just enough to take Takkāḷi's unclenched hand in her own. Even without her own light, she could feel the flames within the guardian before her. “It is powerful, but you have no reason to fear it.”

“But what if I can't stop?” Takkāḷi whispered, worry lacing his voice. “I’m afraid I won't be able to control it, not that I have to use it.” admitted, his voice quavering. While he was comforted by the warlock’s gentle squeeze, it didn't sooth the burn.

“It’s a part of you, there is nothing about it you cannot control. Bring your wrath upon that bastard who took your light, who took our light. Who killed our people without a second thought.” She consoled while prodding at the embers that blazed within Takkāḷi's heart. 

“You know, I think I want to give Ghaul a piece of my mind too.” Var piped up confidently beside Tak, phalanges buzzing with excitement. “I've got a few foul things to say to him after he separated us like that.” Tak couldn't help but give a shy smile to his companion. His eyes fell to Cayde, who was fumbling to stand and pitch in.

“Look…” he started, leaning against the same railing that supported the warlock vanguard. “You've got far more control over the solar light than I’ve ever seen. It’s like you're made of it kid! I know what you can do too, I’ve felt it. Now make Gary feel it.”

“Granted, not in the nice way you made me feel it, but like, in a very painful burny way.” He stumbled after his inspiring pick me up. Ikora raised a brow in his direction, eyes assuming. Cayde simply waved her off. 

“I, know even more so than the others, that you can control it. Your mastery of the light has always been secure. It’s time you let loose, let him know that you cannot simply take the light and use it.” Zavala added from his spot, far too injured to stand. Tak gave him a warm smile, far more confident than he was before.

“As my child, I always know, your success is guaranteed.” The titan boasted, saluting the hunter with pride. Takkāḷi nodded, gaze landing on the portal. It was time.

“Thank you, Ikora.” The guardian squeezed her hand back before letting go. “Thank you Cayde, and… dad.” He said with a final look at the man who trained him, before turning to go. 

The Vanguard watched as he passed through the portal with renewed confidence, head held high and Ghost whirling in anticipation. They stared even as the portal blinked closed behind him, the metal scraping as the device slid shut. 

“You had a kid?!” The exo exclaimed, attempting to motion his brain exploding with only one arm. The sudden burst form the hunter stunned Zavala and sent Ikora into a laughing fit, which ended in a horrible wheezing cough.

“I told you this when I took him in, Cayde-6. My duties had to be split between caring for and training him, and my Vanguard duties. What did you think I was doing all this time?” Zavala chastised, brows furrowed.

“Well-”

“Nevermind, do not answer that.” The titan cut him off immediately.

“You raised him well.” Ikora hissed affectionately, letting out a lighter cough.

“How did you raise a hunter though? Like, that seems impossible.” Cayde snarked while poking at his missing arm. Zavala rolled his eyes, heaving a heavy and sickly sigh.

“I certainly can’t take all the credit...” he gave an affectionate look to Ikora, who was stumbling to settle down beside him. “And you weren’t the only hunter Andal took a liking to, Cayde.”


	4. One Candle to Light Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set in an alternate timeline from everything else.  
> Losing the light left Guardians feeling more empty than usual, but Takkali will do his best to pick Cayde up. 
> 
> Rating: G  
> Tags: flirting, light usage, self doubt, fluff,

The pink haired guardian vastly enjoyed listening to Failsafe chip at Varruta-cis’ nerves. The little Ghost was just so easily frustrated by the malfunctioning A.I.’s chipper and melodramatic sarcasm. Takkāḷi was really beginning to like the ship’s system, happy to have… an actual friend. Not someone important who saved him or he needed to procure to protect the universe, just someone he could spend some time with. Someone he could talk to.

Sure Cayde gave him odd looks, but Tak could care less. He would happily accept Failsafe as a companion… maybe even help her achieve independence someday. That would be nice for her. A smile grew on the minty Awoken’s face. Friendship was something so, so scarce for him. It felt good to know he really had found it in someone. 

A stray swear drew Takkāḷi from his thoughts, it didn't come from the bickering duo, but from the room Cayde holed up in to teach himself how to use the Vex teleporter. After that, a string of curses followed by laments of pain. Curious, the hunter quietly peeked round the doorway. 

Cayde sat nursing his hand, which seemed to have been melted slightly. His Ghost was tending to it, healing the wounds on his metal digits. 

“That's why I took the gloves off. I knew that would happen, I don't wanna ruin those nice gloves trying to do some sciency bullshit.” the Exo muttered to Jax, wiggling his repaired fingers. 

“Electrical problems?” Tak piped up, gaining the vanguard hunter’s attention. The Awoken moved to sit on a crate next to Cayde, pulling his knees up to rest his head.

“You could say that. I'm trying to… I don't even know what I’m trying to do anymore.” The Cayde unit sighed, the hiss sounding more like white noise. He leaned back, closing his electronic eyes. They sat in silence for a moment, just the gentle buzz of the wreckage filling the dead air. 

“Are you ok?” Takkāḷi cautiously asked after a few minutes passed. Cayde-6 remained still for a moment, before glancing over at the younger hunter. The lights in his jaw flickered, like he was about to say something but couldn't decide how, his eyes wavering, thinking. 

“I don't know.” He finally spoke, quietly. His Ghost, who was previously running diagnostic scans on the Vex gate paused to move closer to Cayde. Tak felt the need to look away, to let them share a moment.

“Me either.” He replied, his long ears twitching as he buried his face in his knees. “There's so much happening at once… it's hard to feel anything.” 

Cayde blinked, taken aback by how much those words resonated with him. While he lived for the fight, for chaos… there was just too much to digest. Everything that's happened…

“I’m glad Zavala is ok…” the Exo broke the silence, tipping his head back. “I’m glad a lot of people made it out ok. I knew… I knew most of us did but…” he stopped, as if trying not to cry. “I just hope Ikora’s alright too.” 

Takkāḷi didn't expect so much personal emotion from Cayde so soon, and was speechless for a moment. He didn't expect someone he’d just met to open up so freely.He felt as if his light wished to reach out and comfort the Exo.

Of course, it did as it so wished.

A small limb of solar light gently touched the vanguard’s shoulder, pulling a gasp from the android. He stared in awe as it caressed him, the warmth of its light seeping into his frame, down to his core. He didn't realize how empty he had felt without his light.

“How did you do that?” He asked, bring his fingers to trace the flames of the phantom limb.

“Do what?” Takkāḷi asked, looking over to find himself staring at the limb in disbelief, utterly dumbfounded. He jumped with a yelp, quickly standing and almost toppling over. His heart pounding. Vaṟutta-cīs came whizzing into the room in a flurry at his Guardian’s distress.

“What’s going on? Are you alright?” He questioned with worry, buzzing around Tak like a fretting mother. 

“I was about to ask you that! I had another arm! It was solar, how did I do that?” He gasped, patting his sides where his third set of limbs should've been. Nope, not arms, still docked nubs. 

“I felt that. I felt it like it was flesh and blood. I've never seen light manifest into anything but a weapon.” Cayde added in wonder, standing to also pat Tak’s sides. The Awoken blushed at the motion, his green skin darkening.

“I didn't know I could do that…”

“Oh you do that all the time! I thought you knew.” Var chipped in, unphased by the ordeal.

“I… what?” Takkāḷi furrowed his brows in confusion, the Exo guardian looked taken aback.

“Everytime you call upon the light, you limbs manifest. I figured you could feel them, and knew they were there! I… should have brought that up with you.”

“You probably should've.” Tak chastised, but without holding any venom, just amazement.

“It was almost like… like when I used my light to touch people. To make myself feel like flesh and bone. I could do that, but not visually.” Cayde wondered, trying to find an explanation. “It’s mostly an Exo thing, the whole psychic mind meld stuff. I just, had more control over it with my light. This though… this was so much stronger.” he continued. 

“Exos can do that?” The younger hunter egged on for the vanguard to elaborate. Cayde nodded, his attention fully on Takkāḷi.

“I can in fact…” as he spoke, the feeling of warm fingers Ghosted through his armor across his bare skin. “Do just that.” Tak’s cheeks glowed, flushing at the tone of Cayde’s voice and the gentle glide of invisible hands. Eventually the feeling disappeared.

“That was incredible.” The Awoken was breathless, running his own fingers along his sides. Cayde shrugged nonchalantly.

“Not as incredible as what you did…” the Exo complimented, almost dreamily. He seemed rejuvenated in a way, like feeling Takkāḷi's light lifted him out of a rut. Whatever is was, the hunter was delighted to bring the light back into his new friend’s eyes.


	5. Fetching Prizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher Mir gets that arm he asked for.
> 
> Rating: G  
> Tags: hunters being hunters, fluff, a little dash of angst
> 
> Featuring my Titan, Aniccal and my Warlock, Tosttar-8, aka Cake and Toaster.

The comms had just been closed when Asher heard the twitter of Sparrows approach his camp site. Of course it didn't surprise him, he was expecting the Fireteam to stop by to fill him in on the strike mission’s specifics before their trip back to Earth. He didn't even bother looking up from the screens of data he was studying as the dirt kicked up due to their arrival.

“Asher Mir, we return.” Announced the titan, Aniccal, taking off her golden helmet to shake out her ginger locks. She looked, unamused, whereas her warlock companion seemed to be trying to hold back laughter. Their third… was nowhere to be seen.

“Where is Takkāḷi?” He demanded, annoyed that their own fireteam leader was left behind. The exo’s voice box crackled as they tried to hold back laughter.

“He’s fine, just has too heavy a haul for his sparrow.” Ani reassured, elbowing her husband a little too harshly, nearly knocking the smaller down. Tosttar-8 glared at the human, their violet eyes squinting, jaw cocked in a pout. Asher rolled his eyes and groaned, he felt a headache coming on again.

Soon, the final sparrow could be heard, and so could a terrible horrible awful scraping. Around the corner wobbled the pink and blue bike, kicking up a dust and pebble cloud so large the rider could hardly be seen. Once the engine came to a halt, and the dust cleared, Asher Marched forwards with the mind to verbally abuse the man for the ruckus. But… ah hunters tend to ruin plans.

“Asher! I got you a gift!” Came the rough but chipper voice of the old warlock’s assistant, his sharp teeth gleaming as grinned proudly. Asher stared dumbly at the payload.

An arm. Not just any arm, of course. As he was asked, Takkāḷi brought Asher Mir the arm of Brakion, the Vex Mind. Needless to say, the Awoken was… very, very impressed.

“It was a bit tough, but I did it. I figured you would appreciate me following orders to the T for once.” The hunter took a seat on a rock nearby, obviously exhausted.

“It wouldn't have been so difficult if you didn't try and hack it off while the Mind was still alive, Tak.” Ani chided, crossing her arms in frustration. “You nearly got yourself killed, by our own hand, mind you.”

“That rocket did make it a little hard to get my knife in the right spot…” Takkāḷi's long ears dropped in thought, nodding.

“That ain't the point soup for brains! My rocket could have killed you! You should've waited until we killed it first!” The android butted in, mimicking his wife’s stance. It was like a couple chastising their son. 

“Yeah, ok, but look. Vex explode when they die, which would mean, no arm left to take back. I saw my chance and took it!” Takkāḷi explained, not at all seeing a problem with sawing off a Vex Mind’s arm with a hunter knife while under fire. Hunters…

“Enough! I don't even have the patience for your reports right now. Your incessant bickering is taking up my precious time. I’ll ask Zavala for a copy of the report.” Asher grumbled, shooing the guardians away. Aniccal and Tosttar gladly took their leave, looking forward to getting some rest on their trip back to the Tower. Tak made to get up, but Asher wasn't done with him.

“Sit back down you. We're not done here.” The hunter was surprised, a soft pink eyebrow arched. “Relax, I’m not going to berate you anymore than your companions. I wanted to… thank… you.” He struggled to get the words out, but their meaning was understood if the lights dancing in the gunslinger’s eyes was any sort of tell. 

“I don't know what I’m going to do with Brakion’s arm now that I actually have it, for I’m not one to collect trophies as Lord Shaxx would.” He continued. “But I appreciate the gesture. It… is an acceptable gift.” the words came easier to him when he avoided looking at the beaming hunter, who seemed as if they were a puppy about to burst from the praise. This is why he never complimented anyone…

“Personally, I think it would make a lovely sword, or gun. Perhaps a sparrow!” Tak supplied, having been coming up with 'cool things to turn Vex parts into’ for the better part of the strike. Asher just stared blankly at the minty skinned guardian, wondering why he even wondered anything out loud around this guardian.

“Personally I think you should be quiet, and let me work now that this debacle has ended. Rest.” He retorted, moving back to his station to continue his work. The hunter moved as well, finding a grassier spot to sit, his back against the rib of a fossil. 

Asher didn't know when the two started talking, or well, when Takkāḷi’s Ghost started blabbing away as it does. But his concentration was broken by quiet chatter as the warlock tuned in to their conversation.

“I wonder if you could make armor out of Vex parts. Would they think you're a Vex? I think it would look pretty neat at least- oh!” the scribe looked up and over to the two at the Vaṟutta-cīs's soft exclamation. He found the hunter fast asleep, chin tucked into his scarf. Takkāḷi's Ghost squeezed behind him, gathering up his white pearlescent cape in it’s phalanges to cover it’s guardian with it like a blanket before settling down in the hunter’s arms. 

The warlock had to admit, it was rather… cute. With a wistful sigh he turned to his own Ghost. Her unblinking red eye stared emotionless from it’s spot on his desk. He stroked one of his own fingers against her shell, an action she used to love, a habit hard to break. 

With his revenge on the Vex achieved, perhaps he too, should rest. For a little while at least. On his way to his tent, Asher watched the resting guardian, curled up in the yellow grass. Hunters… don't they know sleeping like that is terrible for you?


	6. Not All That The Light Touches Is Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback slice of young Takkali's life, before he became a guardian of The Last City. 
> 
> Rating: E  
> Tags: gore, mutilation, child abuse, racism?, hate towards mixed species, hurt comfort, found family

A sharp clatter rang through the room as Vaṟutta-cīs connected harshly with the wall, crumbling to the floor. He groaned in pain, sparking at the edges of his shattered glass eye. His phalanges whirred weakly as he was picked up carelessly.

“N-No… No. Let me go you-uu-u m-monster.” His speaker malfunctioned, sounding more like radio interference than speech. The assailant took the Ghost to a hard light cage, placing the machine inside before sealing it shut.

“Shut up Ghost. This needs to be done. You'll thank me for it later.” Spoke the human, sneering at the thing. “If I was really feeling so kind I’d free you of this sorry excuse for a guardian, but this will serve to both punish and bless you. Remember that.” He continued, donning a single edged sword. Var felt panic shoot through his tiny shell. Takkāḷi stirred from his sleep. But it was too late.

Realizing he was tied down, unable to move, the child panicked, whimpering and whining like a Dreg, his four cyan eyes flitting about the room, disoriented. The man, Takkāḷi's self appointed parental guardian, pressed the young halfling to the desk he was tied to.

“Remain still.” Were the only words of warning the drunken monster gave before his sword lit in flame, and he made his move. Takkāḷi screamed as the blade sunk into the flesh if his right secondary arm, his tiny voice having no right to be filled in such pain. Vaṟutta-cīs could only watch in horror as this man mutilated his guardian.

“No!!!! Leave him alone! Stop!!!” The Ghost begged, using all of his will power to lift himself up and press against the walls of the container he was trapped in. He slammed himself against the panel, over and over, only stopping when Takkāḷi's screams peaked in a choked sob. 

The first arm hit the floor with a sickening thud, it’s soft green skin, dusted in pink freckles, now soaked in navy blood. Var stared, unblinking as the pool of blood grew around the arm. Of his guardian, his child. 

A child who’s screams knocked him out of his trance as the titan took the sword to the next arm. Vaṟutta-cīs finally understood rage in that moment. He understood, and he let it take over him.

He slammed at the panel of the cage again, this time with more force, the pain filled wails of his ward spurring him on. His cage inched closer and closer to the edge, hoping to at least pull that monster’s attention away from his ward. Eventually, with great effort, the container was tipping off of the counter and crashing to the ground. And it broke, the mechanism damaged, letting the Ghost free.

For a moment, the Ghost didn't know what to do. What could he do? He was small, he didn't have hands, and he was broken, broken in a way Ghosts shouldn't be. He felt it growing inside him, cracks that would never be truly fixed. Not even by the light. But, once his angular gaze fell upon the titan’s own Ghost, he knew what he needed to do. 

The overseeing Ghost wasn't prepared for the assault, a screwdriver being driven right past its eye and into its core at full speed. And, traveler be with him, it put up a fight. Their phalanges mixed as it tried to pull the tool from it’s core, screaming in pain, but Var would rather die than let this Ghost aid the monster chopping up his guardian.

The fight was rough, but short lived for the enemy Ghost, Var finally slamming it into a wall, it’s light flickering out with a final agonizing cry. This, got the man’s attention. Takkāḷi's arms were gone, but so was that fiend’s light. Var watched as it left the man’s body, causing the guardian to shake in pain. He turned to face Vaṟutta-cīs in disbelief. The Ghost shuddered there, triumphant.

“I told-d you not to-to touch MY guardian!” he blasted, his speakers crunching at the volume. Before the titan could react, Var zoomed by him to Takkāḷi’s trembling form, using what strength he had left to transmat the two of them out of that wretched ruin of a house.

He didn't know where they were, but they needed to move. They could hear the titan thrash around inside in a fit of anger. They had to go. Now. With the last of his consciousness, Vaṟutta-cīs put a thought in Takkāḷi's head.

“Run.”

And so he ran. His legs wobbled from shock, but the wilds were kind to him as he padded on bare feet through the thick trees. Adrenaline kept the child from stopping as he traveled. Traveler’s blessings that his wounds were cauterized and he wasn't losing any more blood than he already had.

Bloody and and afraid, Takkāḷi fled from the man who trapped him under the guise of care. Fled from the pain he had endured. Alone, and afraid, his ghost tucked close to his heart.

It was days before Var woke again. Perhaps a week. He found Takkāḷi curled around him tucked into a crevice between a rock and a cement wall. A wall that seemed to stretch for miles and miles. It bothered Var that he should know what it was, but he couldn't recall it. 

Now that he was functioning again, he realized he was missing large chunks of data. He couldn't recall faces, only names, and vice versa. One memory that frightened him most, was that he couldn't remember who they were running from. He knew why, it was burned into his very being the disgusting crime he witnessed, but the man escaped his mind. 

Perhaps it was for the best, he thought as Takkāḷi stirred from his sleep, shivering in the winter chill. The child whimpered in relief after checking his companion to see an eye gleaming back at him.

His little hunter was in bad shape, eyes sunken and red from crying, feet bruised and bleeding. He was so very pale, having unable to replenish the blood he lost. Each of his three fingers, cut, claws chipped or broken. It seemed like at some point he had broken his nose as well, dried blood dripping from it and smeared across his face. The sight made the light inside Var ache in sorrow. His guardian didn't deserve this.

“Takkāḷi I-” Var was interrupted by the roar of sparrows zooming by. Guardians, not just any, a search party, armed to the teeth. The tiny guardian cowered into his corner, frightened by the sudden wave of sound. A few hurried by on foot, and Var made to listen in to their conversation.

“A Ghost killing a Ghost. How the hell does that even happen?” a hunter asked her companions.

“I don't know, but whoever forced their Ghost to do that to that poor man deserves to die their final death.” Spoke a titan in the back, voice solemn. Var balked as dread overcame him. That monster beat them here and told these guardians that Takkāḷi attacked him! What a piece of work. 

“We need to move, Takkāḷi, please little light, we need to get away from here!” The Ghost nudged his friend, no, his brother. They weren't safe staying here. “Please! The gates are open, we can hide in the city.” Takkāḷi however wouldn't budge, his eyes glued on the horizon, or, perhaps on the figure looming in the path of the two’s escape.

“Call off the search. We found them.” Spoke a large Awoken titan who's deep voice brought both hope and fear, his blue skin shimmered in the dawn’s light. Var was in awe, he knew this man, but he couldn't place who he was. His memories buzzing like flies in tin. He didn't quite fear the titan as much as he thought he should, the familiarity stumping him.

Var was taken from his thoughts as Takkāḷi began to shake with sobs, his body shivering as tears streamed down his dirty cheeks. His tiny fingers held his Ghost close as he shrunk into the corner. The guardian, Vanguard, Varruta-Cis recognized at least, turned to order his men to leave. That was when, much to everyone’s chagrin, Takkāḷi made a break for it.

His slender body slipped past the titan, who shouted in surprise. There were way more guardians waiting than they anticipated. They tried to corral the hunter in, but the wild took over the child, and he located an escape route in seconds. Skidding through a warlock’s legs he sprinted for the gates of the city.

Guard after guard passed by in a blur, Var anxiously listened to the men yell. There were so, so many of them, it was a miracle that they even made it through into the city itself. 

The city… Takkāḷi had never been before, and Vaṟutta-cīs’ memories of the place came flooding back as the two stared, the Awoken catching his breath. The heavy sound of boots behind them spooked Takkāḷi into running again, making his way into the street and through an alleyway. 

Halfway through Takkāḷi lost his footing and slipped, falling into a pile of garbage. He used that to his advantage and sunk deeper into it, pushing himself against a dumpster and hiding himself from the guardians passing by. He stayed there for a moment, twitching at every sound, before letting himself relax.

“Takkāḷi we shouldn't have run… that was a Vanguard. I think he would have listened to us.” Varruta-Cis worried, trying and failing to pick himself up. He was still very weak, still scrambled. 

“I’m sorry.” Came the smallest words from the hunter, his accent still rough. Var didn't know where it came from, he might've… but any inkling was long gone now with the damage done to him. 

“It’s alright. I’m scared too, don't feel bad. It's perfectly ok to run.” He comforted, sending waves of his light through his brother in an attempt to both calm and heal. It took a lot out of him, too much, he felt his core falter again. 

“I can't heal you. Not right now. I’m too broken.” The Ghost lamented. Takkāḷi simply pulled the Ghost to his chest and leaned down to kiss him. Var sighed, the affection not lost on him. Hurt or not, they had each other, and that's what mattered.

They stayed until the day turned to dusk, and then moved on, sticking to the shadows and making their way through the alleys and side streets. It was blissfully empty of any people, and the few they passed by, paid them no mind. It concerned Var how little people cared for a child covered in blood being in their presence, but there were more pressing things to worry about, like-

Takkāḷi's stomach growled loudly. The two had the misfortune of wandering into the food district. The aroma of hot meals surrounded them, causing the guardian to stop and slide down a wall in pain and exhaustion. 

“We shouldn't stay here long, but maybe we can find some food someone threw out.” Var thought out loud, mostly to spur the child on. It didn't work. Takkāḷi was done, his energy was gone. 

Of course, that's when the guardians found them. Of course.

Zavala hushed his men and motioned them to create a parameter, blocking all methods of escape. He needed to keep the child in one spot. Slowly, he approached, trying very hard not to frightened the two.

The Ghost noticed him first, letting out a glitched gasp and trying vainly to stir his companion. The child startled and pushed himself back into a corner. It was all he had the energy to do.

Slowly Zavala crouched, unarmed, hands relaxed. A sign of peace. He hoped to end this chase and have the child come in willingly.

“Hello little one. Please do not be afraid, I’m not going to hurt you.” He greeted, his deep voice made gentle. The Ghost’s eye narrowed, not quick to trust, but the hunter seemed to calm, if just a bit.

“I would like to talk.” The Awoken continued, settling on one knee, not pushing to go with him anywhere anytime soon. “It appears you hold the side of a story we've only been told part of. I’d like to hear what you have to say first.” The child was too frozen in fear to reply, lips tight as he clutched his Ghost to his heaving chest.

“He hurt us. He damaged me, and then assaulted Takkāḷi.” Vaṟutta-cīs spoke for his guardian. “He’s been cruel to my guardian, his offenses only escalated over time. I… it’s true that his Ghost was killed. I killed it. I saw no other way. Please don't punish my guardian for my actions.” Varruta-Cis rambled and pleaded, his own synthetic voice wavering. The titan digested this information, giving them a sympathetic look.

The child's stomach growled in hunger, surprising the vanguard. He smiled softly, looking out into the street at a little ramen shop.

“Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat if you'd like.” Zavala asked the hunter, before addressing the Ghost. “Would that be alright? We don't have to move, I can have something brought here.” 

Var was taken aback by the titan’s offer, and the fact that he thought of the Ghost as someone to ask permission as well. Not a lot of guardians they met cared about others Ghosts to such an extent. He looked up at Takkāḷi, who was looking down at him in thought. Without speaking they came to an answer.

“That, would be really nice. It’s rather cold, and I think we should get Takkāḷi somewhere warm.” the Ghost replied. The titan smiled softly, it reaching his pale blue eyes.

“Alright.” The vanguard offered this hand to the child, ungloved and upturned in a friendly gesture. It took a moment for Tak to decide, but he eventually took the hand in his own. The young hunter’s hand was so small in the titan’s, three minty green slender fingers gently held in five big blue ones. The larger Awoken helped the other stand before leading him at a slow pace to the ramen shop across the way. 

Coming out of the shadows of the alley, Var and Takkāḷi both noticed the small crowd and the few Guardians that seemed to be standing at attention. It made them nervous that something would happen, they would jump and separate the two, but as they walked through the threshold of the restaurant, nothing happened.

“May I lift you into one of the seats?” The titan asked politely, nodding to the quite tall bar stools set up. After a moment of consideration, the halfling nodded. Carefully, the vanguard lifted Takkāḷi up, careful to avoid his injured secondary arms. He noted the child went stiff, still very uncomfortable with being handled. Quickly he set him on the seat as to not prolong his discomfort. The little hunter seemed to relax once the deed was done and the titan took his own seat. 

“What would you like? There’s many flavors. A… friend of a friend suggests that the pork bowl is a good choice.” The Awoken pulled a menu and offered it to the child. He seemed confused when the Ghost moved, with Takkāḷi's help, to read the panel.

“Uh… he can't read very well just yet.” Var explained before turning to Takkāḷi. “Ramen is a bowl of hot meat juice, flour shaped like hair, vegetables, and well, meat! There’s different kinds of meat; pork, shellfish, beef, and chicken.” The Ghost detailed to it’s guardian. This made the chef scoff out a laugh.

“You're right, but it’s much more than that. Here, why don't you try what Commander Zavala suggested.” The Exo woman seemed to have already made two bowls for both of the Awoken, setting the soup down in front of them. 

Takkāḷi stared starry-eyed at it, the smell alone satisfying. He timidly placed his Ghost on the bar next to his bowl before picking up a fork. Snagging some noodles, he slurped them up quite messily. He made an adorable sound of approval at the taste, proceeding to shovel more noodles in his face. Vaṟutta-cīs made a broken giggle at the act, settling in his new spot. 

Something clicked in the Ghost though, and his attention turned to the vanguard. With a tiny gasp, which sent the little light hovering for just a bit, he had an epiphany.

“You’re Commander Zavala! Of course! I, oh sorry. My memory core was damaged. I've lost a great deal of data. If I had remembered who you were…” he apologized to the titan, who currently had a mouth full of noodles himself. Zavala simply waved off the Ghost’s concern.

“You both were afraid, it was a rational response. I’m just glad we could deescalate the situation without any further issue.” He reassured. “I do wish to hear the whole story from you though. I was lead to believe you were a hunter of the wilds who attacked the man, not a child who was being taken advantage of.” Continued the Awoken solemnly, a bitter tone to his voice. It settled any worries Vaṟutta-cīs had about the vanguard's view on their situation. He would believe a child in danger more than a wicked man lying through his teeth. No wonder he was the Vanguard Commander. 

“Thank you. It’s been hard trying to raise Takkāḷi, and it doesn't help that we seem to have had the worst luck with parental guardians.” Lamented the Ghost, gazing wistfully at the youth who was downing his second bowl by now. The chef was bemused, and honored. 

“Perhaps I could do something to change that luck.” 

*^*^*^*

“Zavala?” Ikora asked, unsure if she had heard her partner correctly. The Awoken gripped the edge of the table just a bit tighter. A nervous habit.

“I… I’m taking some leave, and from this point on, will need to cut my Vanguard duties in half. I’ve taken the child from the incident into my care.” He explained again, to his teammates. Andal was taken aback at first, before a huge smile split the man’s scruffy face. 

“A kid huh? Sure you're up for the task?” The hunter Vanguard teased. Zavala huffed in amusement, crossing his arms.

“It will be a challenge given the situation, but I… want to give this little guardian a better chance than he’s been given.” He frowned, eyebrows knit close in concern. Andal hummed in agreement, nodding solemnly. 

“If you ever need a hand with actual hunter training, I’d be happy to help.” He offered selflessly, sympathetic towards the child. 

“And you know I’ll be here for the two of you as well. Don't hesitate to ask if you so need.” Ikora added, walking around the table to place a hand on Zavala's shoulder. “Andal and I can split the duties between us when you're busy.”

“Thank you. Both of you.” The titan smiled genuinely, touched at the reminder his fireteam would have his back.


	7. Stowaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in an alternate timeline. I was gonna delete it but decided to keep it anyways for funsies.   
> Takkali smuggles some unwelcome guests into the tower, with Cayde's help.
> 
> Rating: G  
> Tags: Lord Shaxx is just there I guess, as he does, Takkali does an illegal, why can't we be friends with the Eliksni??????

Cayde would have denied up and down that he jumped when one of the mechanics in the garage bellowed that they were under attack. Luckily, there was no one around to witness his start, and he could instead focus on why everyone was suddenly screaming and grabbing their guns. Swiftly, the Hunter Vanguard ran into action, handcannon at the ready. 

A crowd was forming around a rather familiar ship, some standing at ease, and others shoving to get in front. The murmur ranged from confusion to aggression. The only constant was… 'Fallen’. 

Wading through the crowd, the guardians and citizens parting for their Vanguard, Cayde located the answer. A small group of Fallen, hiding behind the Traveler’s Chosen, and the injured Fallen Captain he struggled to support.

“Takkāḷi, what the hell, is going on?” Cayde asked, holstering his weapon to approach the Intruders.

“Cayde! Oh thank the Traveler you're on duty… please help me get them somewhere safe! Please!” The mixed hunter begged, tears glossing his glowing eyes. Tak himself had seen better days, he looked just as injured as the clutch of dregs and vandals behind him. 

“Everyone stand down, clear the strip!” Cayde ordered, waving away everyone with an air of nonchalance. “We’re not under attack! Just gotta sort this little shindig out! Carry on please. Yes, yes you. And you. Go. Shoo.” He dispersed the curious crowd, who continued to watch from their posts, no trust in the Fallen visitors.

“Thank you.” Takkāḷi greeted as the Exo made to help carry the weight of the Captain. The bug seemed to groan in appreciation.

“Mind filling a guy in on what’s going on?” Cayde questioned, well aware of how close the little pack of Fallen limped behind them. They didn't want to be here, he could feel their fear and tension. Takkāḷi took some time to respond, clearly exhausted.

“We were attacked by his own Archon. It was an ambush. During our meeting they surrounded us. A lot of Mithrax’s command was lost in the fight, I tried to save as many as I could-”

“Woah, woah! Hold on. Why were you meeting with this Mothmax-”

“Mithrax.” Tak corrected without a beat.

“-Mithrax, fella to begin with?” Cayde continued, eyeing the Eliksni he helped carry.

“I’ve kind of coined an alliance with him.” The hunter explained, sounding a little nervous. “I saved his life, he saved mine, I… asked him to teach me more about myself.” He reminded the Cayde unit of the secret they shared. 

“Ah, that makes sense. You were trying to find your roots… so these guys are all, what, family?” Cayde asked, finding himself putting more effort into aiding the Captain. Takkāḷi hummed, unsure.

“I suppose that’s accurate. More like allies, but closer to friends.” 

The two, now having gathered an audience in their trip, ended up at Cayde’s quarters. The Existing had his ghost open the door so they could waddle in without stopping. As soon as the last nervous Dreg made it through, the doors shut and locked. 

“Hey Jax, keep and eye on the door. Tell Vaṟutta-cīs when the gang shows up.” Asked the hunter to his ghost, who blinked out into the hall to await the other Vanguard. With that taken care of, he helped Takkāḷi lead Mithrax to a couch. Once settled, Tak himself collapsed in a chair, his ghost materializing to tend to his wounds. 

“I don't think we're going to be able to keep them within the city.” Cayde spoke, watching the Dregs and Vandals find a dark and comfortable corner to treat their own injuries. It seemed like there was another lesser captain among them too, maybe even a marauder. It was impressive, Mithrax’s surviving detail. 

“I know… but there isn't exactly anywhere else to bring them that’s any safer.” Lamented the Awoken. “I just couldn't bear the thought of losing them, not after I worked so hard to gain their trust.” Cayde could understand. The Fallen were picky with who they trusted, those who would even bother with anyone other than their own. But, once you bonded with a Fallen… 

“I’m assuming they were exiled because they were getting cozy with you, right?” Cayde asked, sitting on the arm of his couch. Takkāḷi nodded, guilty.

“Yeah…” his eyes locked with Mithrax, an unspoken apology in his gaze. The Baron made a soft reassuring grumble before relaxing. There was no resentment in the Fallen’s actions, he knew what he was getting into. Cayde was starting to like this guy.

V I was gonna delete this point onward but have it anyways. V

After a moment of silence Jax appeared, announcing the Vanguard’s arrival. The Exo walked over to the door to let them in himself, and was met with two stony faces, and… a helmet.

“Shaxx?” He asked as the three pushed by him into the room. He shut the door with a sigh, hoping he just came along out of curiosity.

“What is the meaning of this Takkāḷi.” Zavala demanded, eyeing his ward who winced at his tone.

“I…” Takkāḷi looked at the alarmed clutch of Fallen in the corner and sighed. “I’ve been creating an alliance with some Fallen, and unfortunately it didn't work to the extent I hoped it would. My contact was discovered and attacked. I had to get them out of there but I have nowhere else to take them. It had to be here.” He spilled, nervous. Ikora hummed in a way that sounded like she expected this. Zavala hummed in a way that sounded like he did not. Shaxx however…

“Well, I for one welcome our new friends! I’ve always wanted to spar with some Fallen!” the larger Titan boasted. Unusually pleasant about the intruders. 

“You’d put your trust in them already?” Zavala chided his friend. Shaxx only laughed.

“If we're going to make friends with the Fallen, why not. It’s a good idea! Objectively, there's more of them than us. As much fun as I’d had barreling through them, perhaps barreling with them would be a good change of pace.” He crossed his arms, nodding sagely. Cayde-6 moved to pat him in the back.

“You've got some good points there buddy, but may I remind you that they were chased off by their own Ketch. These guys are as much an enemy to the Fallen as we are.” The Exo couldn't help but supply the negative. As much as he wanted to agree, they were far from true peace between the kinds.

“Cayde is right. There’s no promise of an alliance anytime soon, but, this could be a start.” Ikora joined in, taking a seat. “While I’m disappointed you kept this from us, I am proud that you were able to form a bond.” She smiled at Takkāḷi, easing his worry. At least two of the vanguard were on board. But…

“Where are we going to keep them? We can't let them run free around the city, this could have been a trick Racam. This could cost us if we aren't careful.” The Awoken hunter twitched at the use of his family name. Zavala only used it when he was very, very displeased.

“I know, but I didn't exactly have time to think about the consequences! We lost three fourths of Mithrax’s cluster… people who I had gotten to know and grown fond of. I knew many of them by name. You can't tell me they would have sacrificed themselves for some ploy.” His heart was racing, it was times like this that Takkāḷi felt alienated from his adoptive father.

“They're desperate! I wouldn't be surprised if it was just a ploy.” Zavala defended his position. 

“I've seen Eliksni loyalty up close and personal. Even given the choice of life, they'd never lift a hand against another. Their Kell banished them.” Takkāḷi huffed.


	8. Devrim's Couch for Tired Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takkali has never been outside of the Last City, but the Red War forced him away from his home, and now, getting back his light and having to fight? He really, really needs a nap. Devrim is happy to help his new friend. 
> 
> Rating: G  
> Tags: fluff, Devrim is a sweetheart, naptime

Behind him, Devrim could hear heavy footfall, and an exhausted huff, as his new guardian made it to his perch. Smiling to himself he pulled back from his spot from the church window, a greeting on his lips. He was met with increasingly weary eyes. The sniper frowned.

“I thought getting your light back would put a kick in your step, what happened?” He moved to warm up some tea for his friend. Takkāḷi seemed too tired to speak for himself, so his ghost did.

“I think we just need to rest. We’ve been on the move non stop since the attack on the city. I think the only sleep he’s gotten was when we fell off a cliff chasing Hawthorn’s bird.” Vaṟutta-cīs chuckled tiredly. Even the ghost seemed to be pushed past it's limits. 

“That's understandable. You two have been working around the clock to meet our needs.” Devrim motioned the Awoken over to the old couch he slept on, handing him a tin cup of nice warm chamomile. “You don't just deserve a break, you need one. You're useless to everyone if you can't even support yourself.” He comforted, sitting beside them.

Takkāḷi sighed after taking a sip, relaxing into the ratty cushions. His ghost settled in his lap, beeping pleasantly. 

“Thank you…” the guardian finally spoke, voice rougher than usual, almost a rasp. Devrim rested a hand on his shoulder, about to speak again when the thunder of Cabal drop pods shook the decrepit building. He sighed heavily before downing his tea and picking up his rifle. 

“Ah! No you don't.” He scolded when he caught Takkāḷi attempting to do the same. “You need to get some rest. I can deal with this. I may be old, but I’m still a damn good shot.” The hunter relaxed again, nodding in understanding. And with that Devrim Kay made his way back to his nest to teach a few Cabal some manners.


	9. Kell of Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayde slips into an adventure uninvited, but hey! At least he gets to play hero again!
> 
> This and the next coming chapter are 100% self indulgent, and 100% my headcanons on how the House of Dusk kind of works right now. Multiple Kells, one actual Dusk Kell, all sorts of Ketches. It's a mess. But whatever. -dabs- I do what I want. 
> 
> Rating: M  
> Tags: fucking up the hive, light gore, death, blood, cayde gets a fallen sex ed talk, takkali gets an exo sex ed talk in return, fluff, hurt comfort, fallen allies,

Cayde was bored out of his mind tonight. He had done literally all of his work, for once, and even still found himself with nothing to do. It was bad to the point that Holliday had cursed hmat him to bother someone else. Just because he was done with his work, didn't mean everyone else was. Pssh, whatever.

So, when the pink panther himself power walked in, he was delighted! Finally, a fellow hunter to shoot the shit with. Maybe even literally. But, when he went to call out his name, the guardian stormed by, a fret to his brow.

“Holliday is my ship fueled?” Takkāḷi asked in as polite a tone has he could as a fellow in a rush. 

“Sure is, had it fueled this morning! Know how much you tend to galavant around.” She looked up to smile but faltered. “What’s goin’ on? Everythin’ ok?” the shipwright asked, clearly concerned. Cayde wondered the exact same thing.

“I… maybe. Or, it will be. I just need to go, now. Thank you very much!” He gave her an unsure smile before trotting off to his equally pink ship. What a fashion disaster, at least he matched. 

The Exo, not satisfied with the hunter’s answer, decided to follow. Takkāḷi was just climbing into his ship when Cayde appeared on the other side.

“Well hey there! So what’s the rush partner? Got a big date?” He winked, shaking the Awoken from his stunned silence. Takkāḷi just shook his head.

“Cayde I don't have time to talk to you right now, I really need to go.” He pleaded, continuing to climb into the pilot's seat as the platform rotated to prepare for takeoff. 

“Oh c’mon, you can't fill a guy in real quick? I'm bored, tell me a story!” He knew he was pushing it, but he really, really wanted to know. Sure he could ask Ikora or Zavala, but where’s the fun in that? Takkāḷi in the other hand looked like he was about to close the hatch on Cayde’s head. 

“No! Real quick isn't possible please either get in or leave!” The hunter shouted, before realizing his choice of words. Cayde all to readily took the former option and tumbled into the seat behind Takkāḷi's. The hatch was sealed, and the ship was launched. It was too late now.

“Fuck…” Takkāḷi huffed, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms as his craft took off into orbit. 

“Wow are we saying adult words now? I don't think I've ever heard you say one of those before.” The vanguard teased, lounging in his seat. This ship was pretty comfy… maybe he should get this model. Just… not in pink.

“You don't listen to a lot of my missions do you…” groaned the guardian. “Var, could you fill Cayde-6 in on… the thing?” He asked his ghost, who popped up over his shoulder in a brand new shell. It, was also pink. You'd think Tess was having a sale or something… wait, was she? Shit.

“Alright, Cayde, I need your full disclosure. There are a lot of things going on that could get us in trouble.” Vaṟutta-cīs started, waiting for Cayde’s agreement before continuing.

“Yep! Not a word to anyone else! I can keep a secret.” He put on his 'serious face’ and the ghost sighed, annoyed. 

“Good enough. A few minutes ago we received a distress signal from a Fallen Ketch on Titan. It was sent directly to us from… a contact we’ve made.” Oh… oh this was actually something serious.

“Our contact is Mithrax, the Forsaken. He was formerly a Baron to the House of Kings.” Oh holy shit.

“And they're being attacked by the Hive.”

“Woah, woah. The House of Kings? You made bffs, with a Baron, from the House of Kings. Like he even has your phone number and everything? How in the hell did you manage that?!” He was amazed, that somehow their top secret info was just, them making nice with literally the best of the best Fallen. Kudos to Takkāḷi he supposed. 

“I saved his life, twice in a row, actually.” The hunter in question piped up, tearing his focus away from manning the warp drive.

“Huh, yeah, yeah that'll do it.” He whistled, settling back in his seat.

“So, we uh, need you to not shoot at the Fallen when we get there. We're kind of, helping them.” Var reminded before zipping back to settle in his spot on Takkāḷi’s dashboard.

“Gotcha. No bugs, only plant zombies.” the Exo confirmed. Guess he was doing a rescue mission, not like he could decline. 

*+*

Once the breached Titan’s atmosphere, it wasn't difficult to find the Ketch. Through the mercifully clear skies the black smoke of the vessel stuck out like a sore thumb. The ship had taken some damage, not enough to wreck it, but it was still well… on fire. Just a little bit though.

Takkāḷi sucked in a worried breath as he set the ship’s flight path. “Be ready to take us in.” He asked of his ghost, who bobbed in a nod, eye on their trajectory.

“Transmatting now.” and with a flash, they were on the ship. Cayde’s sensors picked up all kinds of terrible smells, like that of burnt flesh and praxic ash. Takkāḷi placed his nighthawk helm on his head before donning his hood. Time to get serious.

“So what’s the plan boss?” Cayde asked, transmatting his own helmet on and turning on it’s targeting system. He didn't need its help to aim, but in dark places like this, and with the Hive? He'd like to see what’s coming at him. 

“We need to find survivors and get in contact with Mithrax. Kill any Hive along the way. The sooner we clear everything out, the better.” The hunter detailed. It was simple, which Cayde liked, but…

“What do we do if there are no survivors, or worse?” He knew what he’d do, but what would the Traveler’s chosen decide. The Awoken paused for a moment in contemplation.

“If that’s the case then…” he seemed unsure. “Clearly we need to blow this ship to bits.” That a fella, blowing things up was always the right choice. Well, almost always.

“I for one, wholly support this plan. Now let's get a move on.” Cayde strode forward proudly, a little excited to get back in the field with something relatively mundane.

The place was eerily silent, and fairly clear of any Hive obstruction. They must have only attacked recently. It was partway down a long hall when Cayde-6 halted before pulling Takkāḷi back against a wall. A caravan of thralls scrambled by, one of them had the leg of a Dreg in its mouth. The Exo could feel Takkāḷi’s light spike, it was almost painful. He knew that feeling well, rage. 

“Keep your light in check kid, they can feel it you know.” Cayde reminded, placing a soothing hand on his elbow. “Let’s check that room out.” He nodded his head towards the door the thrall just came from. Takkāḷi nodded and followed suit.

The room was… covered in blood. Blood and burn marks. The blue ooze dripped from the walls. Cayde felt Takkāḷi nearly lose himself again and was about to steer him out with an apology on his tongue, when the smallest chitter resounded in the room. The two froze, listening intently. The mixed hunter tilted his head, locating the sound. 

Quietly the celestial gunslinger moved closer to a corner of the room where a bit of paneling seemed to have been ripped off. He slowly crouched down outside the opening to investigate.

“Hello?” He whispered in Eliksni, his tone soft. “Is there anyone in there? We’re here to help.”

Quite a small ruckus occurred as a Dreg clawed its way out of the wall, looking absolutely mortified and shaking in its exoskeleton. 

“Help?” They spoke, their raspy voice filled with fear.

“Yes. Help. Mithrax sent for us.” Takkāḷi reassured, offering the Eliksni a hand. They focused hard on Takkāḷi’s three fingers, still marveling as they took his hand in it’s own.

“Do you know where the others are?” Cayde asked, startling the Dreg. They shuddered before nodding.

“Hiding. Hiding with Servators. Protecting them.” They answered, tucking close to Takkāḷi. The mixed guardian huffed affectionately.

“Thank you, now stay close. We’re going to kill the Hive.” He announced determined. Cayde grinned under his helmet, he always did want to see how Takkali’s fighting style had changed since they last met. Hopefully it included less screaming and getting tossed around like a game of grenade hot potato.

Needless to say he was very, very impressed.

The guardians washed through the halls with cleansing fire, the howls of Hive burning alive echoed off the metal walls. They gathered a growing anterege of Eliksni who helped if they could, covering the rear and supporting any injured. Takkāḷi marched unflinching as the flames of his light licked around him, all four eyes blazing. Cayde had never seen him so absolutely livid. 

As they got closer to the Command deck, where the servitors were kept, the bodies started to pile up. Dead Eliksni of varying rank in every corner. The survivors chittered mournfully for the departed. 

“The Hive are getting harder to beat, we got something big and ugly on that deck.” The vanguard warned, nearly at his wits end with the disgusting zombies of the Hive. Anything that swarmed freaked him out, with good reason.

“That’s fine. Let them come.” The chosen replied solemnly as he searched the sea of bodies. He didn't seem to find what he was looking for. 

“I’ll take care of the door, you two get ready.” Vaṟutta-cīs announced, flying to the door’s access panel. Cayde-6 steadied himself, ready to unleash literal hell. Soon the door slid open with a hiss, and they were met with a wave of thrall and a thunderous shriek. An Abyssal Champion stood triumphant in the center of the room, clutching the neck of the ship’s limp Kell. Dead and damaged servitors littered the room with many more Fallen corpses.

The exo heard the faintest gasp from Takkāḷi before he fired the first shot into the sea of thrall. The thrall burst into flames that bore smaller knights and acolytes. Glancing to his teammate, he felt worry eating away at the Awoken’s resolve before it was rapidly overcome by sheer rage. Takkāḷi burst into a whirlwind of fire, secondary arms made of solar light forming at his sides. With a war cry, the guardian charged into battle.

And holy shit, was it so fucking cool. Cayde was almost put into a stupor at the efficiency of Tak’s shots, his light finding its mark each time. Like the Eliksni he was nimble and like a hunter he was brutal. And, damn did it make Cayde crave that excitement.

The exo charged on in, guns blazing. A bit literally. If Takkāḷi was going to whip out his best tricks, he might as well too, right? Dual wielding golden guns took a lot out of him, but hell if it wasn't exhilarating. Cayde had his partner’s back, flipping from target to target. The crowds were thinning, and the Hive Knight grew restless with anger at it’s troops being felled so easily. 

It came at Takkāḷi first, his burning aura like a beacon. It swung it’s great sword and nearly struck true if it weren't for Cayde’s warning. The exo took aim at the giant and hit at least six well placed shots in its neck and face. Screaming in pain it turned to lunge at him instead. The vanguard cursed under his breath as he quickly blinked out of the way. Unfortunately the maneuver destroyed his concentration, and his light decided to take it’s coffee break. 

One single boom shook the room as Takkāḷi unleashed his celestial power of solar light. It tore through the Champion’s skull, making it still. Everyone stood in bated breath, watching as the towering creature wavered. Fear washed over them as it simply turned to face it’s assailant, raising it’s weapon once more. The mixed guardian shouted obscenely as he scrambled to get out of the way. The sword landed, another close call.

“Jax if you would give me, The Really Good Gun, that would be just perfect.” Cayde asked his ghost, who sighed and transmatted the object of his desire into his awaiting hands. Once in hand, he moved to a better position for a nice clear shot. Then, with the Abyssal Champion in his sights, he pulled the trigger. A massive explosion shook the ship, and the Champion, and anything Hive around it, went up in flames. Once the smoke cleared, there stood Takkāḷi, covering his head, and heaving in disbelief.

“You had a Gjallarhorn this whole time?!” complained the lightly charred guardian. Cayde struck a pose, making to kiss the rocket launcher. 

“Sure did! It’s not much of a surprise when you go charging in with it, is it?” He flaunted it a bit before putting it away. “We should… look for any more survivors.” He switched quickly back to being serious, which Takkāḷi appreciated.

Once the fires quelled, the Fallen they had gathered crept in, aghast at the carnage. Their Kell was dead, and their Archon Priest missing an arm and a leg. The Prime Servator was damaged severely, but luckily still functioned. Takkāḷi surveyed the bodies anxiously. Next to his boot a shank whirred in alarm, attempting to rise, but failing and shutting down. 

“Where is-” his ghost began to ask before it was interrupted by a familiar grumble. Takkāḷi’s attention was drawn to the corpse of an ogre, it shifted as if it were still alive. 

“Cayde! Help me move this ogre!” The hunter called, summoning the Cayde unit. The two of them struggled, but eventually pulled the slimy body away. Underneath was a Baron, shielding it's eyes from the sudden light. 

“Mithrax… Mithrax! Oh thank the light.” Takkāḷi exhaled in relief, moving to assist the Captain out of the pile he was trapped in. 

“Takkāḷi?” The Eliksni seemed dazed. “The signal, you received it. Good.” He seemed vastly relieved, even as he assessed the damage.

“This is your buddy?” Cayde asked, peeking over his partner’s shoulder at the massive Captain. Mithrax cocked his head in interest.

“You bring another?” He questioned the guardian. Takkāḷi nodded, moving to present the Exo for an introduction.

“This is Cayde-6. He’s the Hunter Vanguard. He insisted on accompanying me.” Takkāḷi explained.

“I mean, technically you invited me.” Cayde mumbled before making a short bow to Mithrax. “It’s an honor to be in your presence.” he spoke in broken Eliksni, internally Takkāḷi flinched, but Mithrax simply scoffed in amusement. 

The Captain overlooked his remaining crew, who tended to the few still alive, and to the Prime and smaller surviving servitors. His gaze landed on their Priest, mourning their Kell. 

“Gazzun…” he uttered, limping to kneel by the corpse. Their Priest lifted an injured arm to place on Mithrax’s shoulder in comfort. They shared in their sorrow.

Cayde watched on, taking it all in. He wished they could do more for the Fallen, but as things stood it would be damn near impossible to convince the consensus. No wonder Takkāḷi conducted this in secret. 

“What now?” He found himself asking aloud, gaining his partner’s attention. The awoken lifted off his helmet, his eyes full of sorrow. 

“Now… we do what we can to clean up. We’ll clear out the Hive first, then help with the rest if they need it.” He answered before acting on his own words. Cayde simply nodded and joined in.

It took hours to clean out the bodies of the Hive, moving them to the docking bay to incinerate them with their light. Soon there wasn't even a trace of Hive left in the Ketch, all corners and hidey holes searched thoroughly. 

When they we're done, they found the Fallen had cleared the bodies of their own. Their Wretch Captain Uhvux took the Archon Priest’s duties for the ceremony, leaving Mithrax to the duties of thanking their heroes.

The second the Eliksni walked through the door, he found himself with armfulls of Takkāḷi. The guardian threw his arms around Mithrax, burying his face in his chest. The Captain rumbled as he hugged his hunter friend back. Cayde, who was leaning against a wall, previously having a chat with Tak, looked on in surprise. He didn't exactly expect the two to be that close...

“I’m glad you're alive.” Takkāḷi muttered as he pulled away. “I’m sorry I couldn't have gotten here sooner…” he seemed ashamed. Mithrax smoothed back the Hunter’s pink hair in reassurance.

“You came as you could. You saved us. For my life, I am eternally grateful… again.” he murmured before turning to face Cayde, four glowing eyes boring into him for a moment, before softening. “You as well, friend of my friend. I am grateful to you.” in response, Cayde gave the Captain his best Exo grin, the orange lights of his mouth flickering.

“Of course! Always happy to help.” He nodded, stepping away from the wall as the two Fallen parted from their reunion. 

“Priest has extended welcome, please stay.” Mithrax offered. He continued with an explanation. “Wishes to speak when she is healed.”

Takkāḷi looked back at Cayde, in silent question if the Vanguard needed to return as soon as possible, or if they could stay to honor the invitation. Cayde nodded before casually sliding an arm around Tak’s shoulders.

“Yeah! I don't have anywhere to be, and I certainly don't mind mingling if you two need some alone time.” He teased, shaking Takkāḷi and shifting his facial plates to look as if he were waggling eyebrows. Takkāḷi flushed, his minty skin becoming Kelly in embarrassment. 

“I- we- it’s not-” he began to stutter as Cayde continued to tilt his head like he knew the big secret between the two. Mithrax just clicked in confusion, at the Exo’s actions.

“Good. Yes. Nests are prepared for your stay, please, come. Come.” Mithrax motioned, whatever the guardians were doing going right over his head. They traveled down familiar halls that were cleaner, and currently being repaired by Dregs and Vandals alike. Some doorways were guarded by Wretch, standing tall, and clasping their spears tight. Cayde could see one tremble, residual shock from the attack. 

Seeing the inside of a Ketch really brought how hard it was getting for the Fallen into perspective. The fact that they had multiple Kells, and Primes, all in one house was something else. He had the briefest concern for Earth's safety, but it all just dissipated into concern for the Fallen. They haven't known peace for a lot longer than the Guardians.. 

Mithrax took the two to a small room, consisting of a port window, and two… well, nests. They were made of various soft looking fabrics, tossed into large piles, shaped like bowls. To anyone else they would seem strange, but to the two hunters, they were luxurious. Cayde took to his right away, flopping down inside the bowl, letting it devour him like those bean bag chairs one of his hunters found a pattern for. 

“Oooooh yeah. Now this, is comfy. I might actually be able to sleep! And I don't even need to!” The vanguard exclaimed, at peace in his nest. After the day they had, yeah, this was well earned.

“Good. Good. I will- hm?” Mithrax was interrupted by a Dreg, coming to deliver a message. He leaned down to listen intently while the hunters stilled and waited. The captain grumbled to himself before standing tall once again, the Dreg skittering away.

“Priest is in need of my assistance. Much to discuss. Please rest.” With a bow, he strode away, leaving the guardians. After a moment, the door hissed shut, startling the two out of their staring contest with the empty doorway. 

“Soooo…” Cayde started, shifting to face Takkāḷi. “How long you two been bangin’ for, huh?” 

“I- We’re not banging! We’re just friends!” Takkāḷi scolded, going blue. Cayde snorted somehow, and waved the kid off.

“Uh-huh sure. You didn't tell me you were huggy feely friends with him, that’s all. How did you even???” He trailed off, curious about how the two met.

“We met while I was on a mission for Sloane to get a methane reactor core from the Arcology. He was after the core too, but there was also the Hive and well, when it came down to it…” 

“You killed the Hive and spared him.” concluded the Exo, catching the other’s drift. “Not bad, but not the whole story. I know from experience just saving um ain't gonna make um cuddle buddies with ya.” He egged Takkāḷi on. “Spill the deets, tomato.” 

“Well, I asked Mithrax to need with me a little while after, via one of his ground troops. The message got through and we met and made an agreement, he’d teach me more about Eliksni culture, I’d help him out with supplies.” The hunter shuffled to his own nest, removing some of his armor before settling down. Sighing contently, he continued.

“He updated my tongues, to be closer to Dusk’s conglomerate, taught me some important customs and some anatomy.” 

“Some what now?” Cayde perked at the mention of unmentionables. Takkāḷi rolled his eyes.

“Yes I learned how they fuck and all that.” The hunter bristled, glaring at the Cayde unit, who was now bursting into laughter. “Everyone’s got weird dicks, if that's what you're wondering.” 

“Ha- yeah kind of. How does it even work? I knew they laid eggs but if they all got dicks, how do they?” He gestured, genuinely curious.

Takkāḷi sat up and thought on it for a moment, thinking about how to describe it. “Ok so…” he held up both his hands, his thumbs tucked in leaving his two other fingers pointing out. 

“They have two sort of… claspers? I think is the closest definition? And each one has a hole underneath.” Then he moved his hands so the fingers lay on top of each other. “Whichever one will be incubating sticks their dicks in the other’s holes and that's how Eliksnilings are made.” He flopped down, expecting Cayde to burst his speaker laughing again, but it never came.

“That’s… kind of neat actually.” the vanguard hunter said, quietly, like he was contemplating the whole thing very deeply. “Do you have a weird dick?” Aaand there it was. 

“Cayde-6! That is not something you just-” Takkāḷi huffed for the umpteeth time and buried himself further into his nest in embarrassment.

“What! Weird dicks are cool, why do you think I have so many?” The Exo waved casually.

“I… don't know how Exos work like that. How?” Now it was Takkāḷi's turn to be curious. Cayde smirked, his eyes flickering mirthfully.

“Well you see, Exos were made to handle a lot of humany stuff so we wouldn't go crazy from being pent up sexually, buuuut we don't exactly come equipped with the gear.” he started excitedly. “So, things like dicks and holes come as… attachments. The original stuffs a bit rare, so a lot of us go the old fashioned mind meld or bump n’ grind.”

“Oh so like… dildos and stuff.” 

“Yep! But, little more lifelike. I however, have gotten my hands on some pretty weird ones.” He flung himself over the edge of his nest to give Takkāḷi bedroom eyes. The awoken scoffed.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yooours~!” Cayde sang, wiggling his feet like an excited child. “Not now, of course. Some other time. No pressure either.” He added, not wanting to make his companion uncomfortable. Takkāḷi just laughed.

“Maybe sometime, yeah.” he agreed, and Cayde fist pumped with a quiet 'yes!’ before settling back down.

“Ok, ok, we got a long day ahead of us, or at least you do. Talking to the Archon Priest and all that. Get some rest.” The vanguard rolled over, further sinking into his bedding, trying to get some defragging done. Takkāḷi hummed in agreement and pulled one of the cloth pieces over himself, twisting into the nest. 

+-+-+-+

In the morning, Mithrax brought Takkāḷi to what seemed to be the Priest’s nest. Sennak sat upon her bedding as Dregs and smaller Captains doted on her. Some seemed to be sizing the Priest’s injured limbs for prosthetics. 

“I bring you, Takkāḷi Racam.” Mithrax introduced the guardian, bowing before the Archon. Takkāḷi bowed as well, only rising when Mithrax did so.

“Before me.” Called the Priest, motioning for Takkāḷi to come closer. She was weary, lazily splaying a hand in greeting. “Savior, I thank you. Would be dead without your light.” 

“I’m happy to have helped. It is an honor.” Takkāḷi replied in truth.

“Mithrax spoke of you. Of your connection to Eliksni. You have proven yourself, you have spared us and protected us.” The Priest continued. “An honor it would, to be guided by you.” Takkāḷi went still, processing the offer being made. 

“You killed the killer of Kell. You have right, to our command.”

+-+-+-+

“They want me to be their Kell.”

“They what?”

“They want me as their Kell, I- I don't know what to say or do or- how…” Takkāḷi rambled as he paced his and Cayde’s room. “This is, an amazing offer but I feel like I don't deserve it, like this isn't supposed to be for me and I don't know if I should accept the offer!” 

“Yeah this is uh, kind of a heavy thing to drop on you. I mean, makes sense, you did kind of earn the top dog's spot.” Cayde reasoned, a little bewildered himself. How did Takkāḷi go from secret bff's to this? 

“I… I guess I did. But I’m still, scared I wouldn't make a good Kell. Like, shouldn't it be Mithrax, or Uhvux?” The hunter flopped down on his nest. “I don't think it should be me… as cool as actually being a Kell would be, I didn't spend my whole life preparing for that roll like they did.”

“That’s fair… but it’s up to you. Maybe you could share leadership, partner up with Mithrax. You just be the ambassador or something.” Cayde tried.

“Maybe…” Takkāḷi sighed.

+-+-+-+

“You decline, Kell?” The Priest questioned, intrigued by the Hunter’s answer.

“Yes. It’s not my place to take a space I do not belong in. I did not earn this spot through a life of dedication. And, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Mithrax.” Takkāḷi presented, looking at the Baron, who stared back at him in awe. “If you want a Kell, it should be one of your own.” 

“Very well, guardian.” Sennak accepted the answer, before turning to face Mithrax. “True, you bring guardians here. You made allies. Perhaps, then, you should be Kell.” She offered the Baron, who could hardly choose who to look at. 

“I… I accept this. Thank you, Sennak.” He bowed low, coming up to then face the halfling. “Takkāḷi.” He nodded in thanks, his voice warm. The hunter blushed, giving a small smile. 

TBC-


End file.
